


Operation: Bring the unicorns together

by Alaska_Yekaterina



Category: Glee, Glee Project RPF, Glee RPF
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:48:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29024493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alaska_Yekaterina/pseuds/Alaska_Yekaterina
Summary: After the whirlwind decisions that has been bestowed upon them and deciding that parting ways is the only choice they can agreed upon, their friends took it amongst themselves to bring back the couple together.Or this is wherein, they still have butterflies in their stomach but they're both oblivious so of course they needed some not so gentle nudging.
Relationships: Artie Abrams/Kitty Wilde, Artie Abrams/Original Character(s), Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel, Blaine Anderson/Original Male Character(s), Brittany S. Pierce/Original Character(s), Finn Hudson/Original Female Character(s), Jesse St. James/Original Character(s), Kitty Wilde/Original Character(s), Kurt Hummel/Original Male Character(s), Mercedes Jones/Original Female Character(s), Mike Chang/Original Male Character(s), Mike Chang/Tina Cohen-Chang, Mike Chang/Tina Cohen-Chang/Original Female Character(s)/Original Male Character(s), Noah Puckerman/Original Character(s), Quinn Fabray/Original Male Character(s), Rachel Berry/Finn Hudson, Rachel Berry/Original Character(s), Sam Evans/Original Female Character(s), Sam Evans/Quinn Fabray, Santana Lopez/Brittany S. Pierce, Santana Lopez/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 4





	Operation: Bring the unicorns together

Brittany has held everyone in the same room in order for her plan to commence.

Artie and Kitty are splitting a banana split, Santana and Quinn is seated besides her, Sam, Mercedes and Puck is on the other table, opposite of them

Of course they all showed up because she's paying for Breadstix, Finn and Rachel were laughing nonsensically whilst approaching their table.

Now they're complete.

Rachel frowned when she didn't saw their two best gays "Where's Kurt and Blaine?"

"That's what Brit wanted to talk about..." Santana was cut off by Sam 

"What happened to them? Did they get hurt or did the aliens already took them and now they're readying for us?" Sam said with a worried expression on his face

"But I was just talking to Blainey days about tips for my application for Brown this morning, that doesn't makes sense!" 

"I need to order another set of Tots, this is stressing me out." Mercedes then stands up with Kitty to order another batch

Santana rolls her eyes and took a gulp of her mango shake 

Quinn looked exasperated and raises her voice "Brit is pregnant and she wants her unicorns together."

Artie was confuses and scowling "Uni--- what?"

"Unicorns exist?"

"Oh yes, Trouthy mouth and Santa exists too" 

"Wait, Brit you're pregnant?!" Rachel exclaimed

Everyone at the table exchange glances at each other

"Okay, everyone needs to calm down. Brit why are we really here?" Finn asked

Brittany pouted and plays with her caramel fudge sundae "I'm pregnant."

Everyone just stared at her like she ate the moon so she chuckled

"What--- how---?" Mike asked with mouth agape

"But aren't you and Santana together?" Rachel asked

"Yes, we are. We planned this." Santana snaps

Finn clears his throat "Congratulations, guys." 

Tina hesitated but asked anyway "How far along are you?" 

"3 weeks." Quinn mutters

"What did we miss?" Mercedes asked while popping a tot in her mouth

Nobody was answering her so Kitty asked this time "Guys what happened?"

"Brit is pregnant." Noah replied which in result made her hoke in the ots

"Oh my god, who's the daddy?!" Kitty asked

"Brit is pregnant, yadda, yadda, yadda we are still together yadda, yadda, yadda. Okay so now is everybody done freaking out?" Santana said as she stand up and walks in the center to gather their attention

"Kinda hard not to freak out if you're friend is pregnant." Artie said under his breath

"Yes, I am pregnant but that's not the reason why we're all here as you see Blaine and Kurt are not here"

Everyone nodded in agreement

"That's because we need to have them back together so we can have a double wedding."

"That's crazy, Blaine is with someone else." Mercedes says

"And Kurt is dating too." Finn added

Brit has her eyes misty with tears and started sobbing

Santana scowls and shoot daggers with her look to the boys we just talked "Stop talking about that it makes her cry." Santana then consoles her and strokes her hair

"So what, Brit is trying to say we have to get our best gaya back together." Quinn says with an endearing smile on her face

"Sounds sneaky" Puck said while wiggling his eyebrows

"Well they do look miserable nowadays." Mike commented

Quinn then flipped the whiteboard behind them and it wrote 'Operation: Klaine, bring back the unicorns'

"So who's in?" Santana asked

Brittany sniffles and looked at everyone "Just remember if you say no, you're not invited to the wedding and my unborn baby will be mad at you and Lord Tubbington said that, that's like very, very bad dojo"

It was a long silence until Tina chimed in "I'm in"

"Me too, they belong together." Sam joins in

Everyone eventually caved in and that made Brit happy.

"So , Operation: Klaine is in the works"

"Let's put our hands together then" Kitty says

AMAZING! They all say together


End file.
